


Routines That Changed

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: A part of femslash100 prompt table challenge.





	Routines That Changed

She knows it’s silly, she really does. She knows it’s the fear talking, she knows that just because it’s a fear doesn’t mean it will come true but that doesn’t stop her chest from tightening every time the thoughts dart through her mind.

_She’s gone, had enough, realised how damaged I am, that she doesn’t feel the same way. Left me._

She’s started to hang her coat inside the closet now and not on her $700 antique coat rack when she comes home, Emma teases that her OCD is getting worse.

After that she’ll go upstairs and head straight to their walk-in wardrobe to get changed, Emma comments one day that she misses seeing less of Regina’s sculpted dresses. “Not that there’s anything wrong with you in jeans, at all. At all.” She’d said with a wink.

Then she will head into the bathroom to take off the days make up, “There’s nothing wrong with wanting your skin to breathe, Emma” she remarks after Emma picks up on her new routine.

She’ll pad back downstairs changed and fresh faced, into the kitchen where she’ll grab a smoothie that is usually hidden behind a bear claw or slice of apple pie. Then finally she’ll walk over to the lounge to find her Emma, and usually her Henry too.

If Henry has noticed the change in routine, he doesn’t mention it. Emma never directly asks put gently prods to let Regina know that she’s noticed, she cares, and that she’ll wait until Regina’s ready to talk.

Right now Regina doesn’t want to talk, but maybe sometime soon she’ll gather the courage to tell Emma that sometimes when she’s sitting at her desk her mind wanders back to the times when her and Emma used to not get along and the brief moments when her deepest fears plant dark lonely thoughts inside her head and maybe she’ll even find the words to describe the feeling she gets when she looks in the closet and sees Emma’s shoes and coats or when she goes into the bedroom and sees all of Emma’s clothes all around the room or how sometimes she forgets to take her make up off because she’s too busy staring at Emma’s toothbrush and just remembering that she hasn’t left, she is still here and she’s home.

“Then they took the last step together, and when she kissed her, her mouth as warm as summer, the taste of her sweet and clear, she knew, at last, that she was home” – Malinda Lo, Ash


End file.
